Warriors-Kin of the Stars-Shadows
by Laykon L. Amulet
Summary: The clans thought they have finally found peace for a long time, but were proved wrong by a new enemy. As the clans suffer more than ever before, they don't know that they have another hope. Cinderheart's and Lionblaze's kits have greater powers than the three. As they discover their new power, things just get more confusing than ever as they discover they are the Kin of the Stars.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes with gray flecked muzzle

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat, lost use of back legs

Blossomfall-tortoishell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryblossom-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molenose- cream and brown tom

Lilytail- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedwillow- very pale ginger she-cat

Dewtail- dark dappled gray tom

Amberstream- white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Snowclaw- white tom with blue eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits; Frostkit, a pale gray she-kit with amber eyes, Darkkit, A dark tortoiseshell she-kit, and Streakkit, a golden tom with white flecks)

Whitewing- snowy white she-cat with green eyes ( expecting Birchfall's kits)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes ( expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Daisy-cream colored she-cat, helps queens give birth and care for kits

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brightheart-white cat with ginger patches

Cloudtail-white tom with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jayfeather padded across camp unsure of what to do. He was sure all the elders would need moss changing or getting fleas out but they didn't need any of that. To Jayfeather, it seemed impossible. He looked up at Squirrelflight who was smiling warmly at the kits playing outisde the nursery. She always did that nowadays. Jayfeather padded over to the kits trying to sniff out where they were so he didn't trip over them because of his blindness. There was Lionblaze, talking to Cinderheart cheerfully. Jayfeather pricked his ears for any useful information but all he got was,"The kits sure are doing fine...especially Darkkit." Jayfeather sighed and went back to the medicine cat den until Frostkit jumped in front of him."Hi Jayfeather," she said happily. Jayfeather sighed another great sigh."What is it?" But before he could get an answer Cinderheart was calling the kits in for a nap after all their playing."Bye Jayfeather", Frostkit called and stumbled into the nursery where her mother was waiting. Jayfeather stared at Frostkit silently looking her up and down for sign of getting bigger. Frostkit was small and weak ever since she was born. Cinderheart padded up to Jayfeather."Jayfeather...I've been wondering if there is something wrong with Frostkit. She always stumbles in the nursery and you know how she had a chance of death when she was born. I'm just so worried about her!" Jayfeather rolled his eyes."She'll be fine Cinderheart!" He trotted into the medicine den and started to organize the den without care.

Frostkit looked at her mother desperately. She poked her head out of the den the shuffled back in when Cinderheart came."Now, now Frostkit. Just go to sleep and everything will be okay," Cinderheart whispered and snuggled up Frostkit's brother and sister. Frostkit sighed and curled in with them upset. She'd never be fine. Everybody knew that she was weak and small. They all knew that she'd grow up as helpless as a dead mouse. Her tiny tail quivered as a cat appeared in thin air. She had sleek black fur, and leaf green eyes that glowed sharply."Huh?", Frostkit whispered and leaped out landing on her head. She groaned silently."Hello, Frostkit. Having trouble?" Frostkit was to startled to answer the Starclan she-cat."Y-y-y-your Holly-""Now we have no time for stammering young one, we have to discuss this quickly," the she-cat interrupted the surprised kit."When you become an apperintence which is only a few days away, you must understand that you're not weak! You are very intelligent, brave, and limb. You just haven't gathered yourself up. Don't let thoughts get in the way. You'll be just fine if you follow this. Trust me. Now, I must go." Frostkit started to say,"B-but how am I evens still alive?" But Hollyleaf was already gone, faded away into the air. Frostkit wanted to screech and wail helplessly. She remembered Hollyleaf saying "You are very intelligent, brave, and limb." _Better start being brave if she says I am._ Frostkit thought and climbed back with her mother falling asleep to the memories of Hollyleaf and her wise words.


End file.
